gooncraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Count Soul
This page is on the Vampire Leader, Count Soul Lestat Backstory/Lore It was the 10th year of the Fifth Era, a woman was running along the shore of a lake carrying a small bundle. The bundle held a little boy with blue-gray eyes and a pendant wrapped around his neck with a unknown symbol on it. The woman continuely looked over her shoulder, because in the background the yelling of villagers and firelight of thier torches could be seen and heard. The woman looked about herself in a hurried state, she then takes the bundle and hides it in a knothole in a tree. When she was comfortable with how well she hid it she ran the opposite direction screaming and shouting. The woman never returned to the tree to collect the bundle of hers. A day later a old fisherman was returning from his day of fishing on the lake, when he heard the screams of a baby come from nearby. He followed the screams to the tree where the bundle had been hidden. The old fisherman took out the bundle and gazed in amazement at the little boy he was holding. The old man looked around to see if he could spot the parents, but no one could be seen. The fisherman looked at the boy and decided to keep him, he just couldn't come up with a name. Thats when he spotted the necklace around the boys neck, the fisherman turned it over in his hand and he found inscribed on the back 2 words that he took to be the childs name, Soul Lestat. 20 years later Soul was now a full grown man and still living with his adopted father. He didn't live with the old man because he couldn't leave, he did because the old man was sick and dieing and wanted to be there when he passed on. At the same time the war between The Undead and The Ascended had begun and was making its way to the village where him and the old man live. One day when Soul was returning from his job at a nearby farm he saw smoke rising in the direction of his village. Soul ran as fast as he could towards the village, but what he saw when he arrived at the village was something that would change his life forever. Soldiers from the Ascended army were going through the village burning buildings and murdering the villagers. Soul ran and hid as he made his way to his home, praying that his father was safe. He was relived to find that his house was still intact but outside the house were horses with battle armor. Soul burst into the house to see his father being held at sword point by a soldier wearing Ascended armor. The man smirked as he saw him enter and ran his sword through the old mans throat, removing his head from his body. Soul became enraged by the sight of watching his father die right in front of his e yes...his eyes..his eyes had changed color and were now a bright, glowing red. His pendant, the pendant that he has had since he was a newborn and the only thing he had of his mother began to radiate a black aura as Soul's rage increased untill finally Soul roared with his built up rage and at that a blast of black flame shot from the pendant to his hand and formed a sword. The sword began to take shape and morphed into a more of a saber shape with a blood red blade with a hilt made from bones with the symbol on his pendant on the cross-guard. Soul still in his rage state took no notice of how the sword got into his hand all that he knew was that he now had a weapon. He charged at the soldier with his sword raised into the perfect position to decapitate the soldier. The soldier pulled his sword up to parry the expected blow, but was surprised when Soul's sword sliced his in half. Soul watched as the head of the soldier joined the head of his father. He left the house still holding the sword and wanting the head of every Ascended there is. He rushed back to the village where he slaughtered each and everyone of the soldiers with nothing but blood lust in his eyes. Hours later Soul stood at the newly made grave of his adopted father wearing a long tattered coat. He swore on the grave of his father that he would make them all pay, each and every one of them. He traveled by night, because since his pendant started acting up he burnt in the sunlight, he knew of only one being that feared the sunlight....that were the long dead vampires that had sank into myth and legend. Soul in his travels came upon others that hated The Ascended and wanted vengence, he offered to them the chance to join him and let him lead them to the vengence they oh so wanted by turning them into vampires with him. He did this for 5 years gathering a army and built a city to house the army and thier familys. Soul decided it was time to that he gathered his army and went to war in alliance with The Undead. And ever since then people have been frightened of going out at night in fear for thier lives, and the enemys of The Vampires when they hear thier battle cry "Noctis aeternae perducat nos super terram" We will bring an eternal night upon the land.